


Savage Breakups

by Adorfully



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakup, Breakups, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Hinata Shouyou is a Savage, Karma - Freeform, M/M, Savage Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorfully/pseuds/Adorfully
Summary: Hinata Shoyo may look innocent, but when it comes to breakups, he's a savage little shit.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 23
Kudos: 103





	1. KageHina Breakup

They both stood in front of a park bench facing each other, at 2:34 pm.

"Hinata."

"Yes Tobio?" Shoyo replied innocently.

"Lets break up." Said Kageyama.

Hinata tilted his head, with a completely blank stare. As if saying, 'What do you mean?' Kageyama noticed this.

"It's exactly what it sounds like."

Hinata sighed. "You leave me no choice." He then slapped himself hard enough so the hand mark was visible. "WAAAAaAAAAAAaAAAaAaAaAAA!!!" Kageyama looked at him wide eyed. He then yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Everyone at the park looked at them. The scene looked like a high school student bullying a middle schooler, and then slapped him. Some male college students ran up to them and pushed Kageyama, which made him fall. Some girls - who looked around Hinata's age - rushed to calm down the crying "middle schooler." one of the girls took off her backpack and looked for her her mini cooler. She then grabbed the ice pack and gently pressed it against Hinata's cheek. While she was doing that, the other girls, comforted the "crying middle schooler." 

Meanwhile, half of the college students where yelling insults, almost screaming. The other half was trying not to beat up Kageyama.

The grownups of the park, where giving Kageyama dirty glares. Some parents were covering there child's eyes, but you can see that they were obviously angry.

Other people were just enjoying humanity being nice to Hinata, and being awesomely terrible to Kageyama.

When the teen girls had to go, Hinata still had (fake) tears in his eyes, but thanked the girls either way. He walked off, and pulled on his hoodie making sure it covered his hair. After that, he quickly made a new Instagram account, went back, and started recording the college boys and Kageyama with a grin on his face. 

When he finished recording, he posted it on the account he created, with the captions: #CancelTobio, #Karma, and #NoMercy. Hinata looked at Kageyama, and at that moment, Kageyama also glanced at Hinata. Hinata winked at Kageyama, with a huge smirk on his face.

Later in the evening, Hinata decided to check on his Instagram post. He saw that it already had 30,112 views, and 27,991 likes.


	2. TeruHina Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a KenHina breakup, but I changed it to TeruHina

It was 6:47 P.m. Terushima and Hinata were just staring at each other on the sidewalk. 

Terushima finally decided to break the silence, "Hinata, we need breakup."

"W-why?" Hinata stuttered.

"This relationship just isn't going to work. You're ALWAYS calling me, or texting me. IT'S SO ANNOYING!" Terushima yelled.

Hinata's face turned blank. "'Kay" Hinata calmly said.

"What do you mean by "kay?" Terushima said with a confused expression.

"Well what do you expect me to say?" Hinata got on his knees in a begging position as Terushima blushed(Excuse me sir-), "OMG PLEASE DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME I NEED YOU I PROMISE I'll TRY TO STOP BEING ANNOYING" Hinata cried in a very mocking tone.

Terushima's eyes widened, but he was also blushing. The reason is, Terushima has a dirty minded side to him. "Of course not.." 

Hinata just rolled his eyes at Terushima when he got up.

Terushima wanted revenge, "Yea, Keep rolling your eyes. Maybe you'll find a brain back there."

"That was so unoriginal-" Hinata said.

As soon as Hinata finished that sentence, a cat suddenly jumped on Terushimas face, which made Terushima fall backwards, but he didn't hit his head. The cat started scratching Terushima while hissing at him. 

Then Hinata took out his phone, and opened his "Camera" app. He did the peace sign, and made sure that Terushima and the cat were seen clearly in the background. He took the photo. 

"Beautiful." Hinata thought to himself as he looked at the picture, while walking away with a big grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this? Did Terushima deserve this?
> 
> I'm planning on doing AtsuHina next.


	3. AtsuHina Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🐝🐝

**Atsumu😏 :** @Tangerine🍊

*Tangerine🍊 is online*

 **Tangerine🍊:** Yes Atsumu?

 **Atsumu😏 : **Let's breakup.

 **Tangerine🍊:** Well then, Buzz buzz Bitch🤩

*Tangerine🍊 sent an attachment*

*Tangerine🍊 has left the chat*

** Atsumu😏:  ** ...

*Berry B. Benson🐝 has joined the chat*

 **Berry B. Benson 🐝: **HÓLA NIÑOSSSS

** Atsumu😏:  ** WHAT THE FUCK-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing with my life-?
> 
> Anyways, I might make a more realistic and a little longer version of this.


	4. OiHina Breakup

**Hinata** : Ily, Tooru

 **Oikawa** : Aww ❤ Spell it out. It will make it more special 😘

 **Hinata** : I'm Leaving you, Tooru 😌✌️

 **Oikawa** : wait what

 **Oikawa** : Hold on, i just heard something.. wait, did I just hear someone yell, "FBI open up"? I also just heard something that sounded like a door falling down. WAIT WHY IS THE FBI IN MY HOUSE!?

 **Hinata** : Remember when you said you wanted a bigger ass? Well, I called the FBI and told them that you murder people cuz your jealoussss of their ass

 **Oikawa** : SHOY- I MEAN CHIBI CHAN HELP THE COPS ARE RIGHT NEXT TO THE ROOM I'M IN!!! 😭😭

 **Hinata** : It was good while it lasted 😋

 **Oikawa** : HELPSDF SNFKSNSDF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea this was weird

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling very savage right now, don't ask.


End file.
